


Expecting Company

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Magnus, can you please put some clothes on? My mother is going to be here any minute.”





	Expecting Company

Alec rushed around the penthouse, trying to pick up books and clothes thrown over the floor and chairs. He glanced at Magnus who was in the middle of a yoga workout, wearing only a tight pair of blue silky shorts that barely covered his bottom and a tank top that showed off his well muscled arms. Alec found himself staring at him for several minutes, his heart racing as the man bent forward and stretched towards his toes. He groaned, before remembering what he had been doing.

“Magnus, can you please put some clothes on? My mother is going to be here any minute.”

“I am wearing clothes, Alexander,” Magnus said, smirking at him over his shoulder.

“Clothes that aren't so revealing? Please?”

He turned around and walked towards Alec, pulling the shadowhunter in for a deep kiss. “And here I thought you appreciated watching me work out?”

“I do appreciate it,” Alec said, his hands falling on Magnus’ waist and pulling him close, making Magnus gasp softly. “But when we’re alone and not expecting company.” He gave Magnus a kiss before pulling away, adjusting his pants. “Now, can you please change?”

“Fine,” Magnus said, walking towards the bedroom. Alec watched him for a moment, wanting to follow him and tear off the man’s clothes. He went back to cleaning the apartment until he heard a knock on the door.


End file.
